Savedmaybe?
by lovelycullen24
Summary: Bella lives with Jacob.Six months later she meets the Cullens will they save her from her abusers or will she die?Will Edward live through the deadly encounter? Will Bella's broken heart ever be mended? Can she learn to trust again? R
1. Chapter 1

A/N-For those op you who did not know this is Edwardian script. Isn't it awesome!!

I know somewhat difficult to read but beautiful! Do you agree?

Ok so on with the story.

Chapter One

The Meeting

BPOV _Flashback…_

_He was mad… again, and this time there was know where to run, I was cornered. I didn't know what to expect from him but it wouldn't be good. He back slapped me across the face. "Jacob, please stop!" I begged. I immediately regretted moving in with him. He smirked and said, "No darling, you were bad and must be punished." "Jacob what did I do? I'll fix it, just tell me please!" I was still begging, I knew what he thought I did but, it was nothing of the sort. Two minutes ago, Mike had dropped me off here from cross country practice and I had fallen asleep. He had leaned across me to unbuckle my seatbelt and carry me inside. Jake saw this and suspected I was cheating on him. That was why I was now in the corner by Jake's door. He slapped me again and my eyes watered but, I dare cry. " Jacob please it wasn't what it looked like ,It wasn't anything!" I had just lied saying I didn't know what he meant, "Oh, so you lied to me! The one who loves you and gave you a home!" I had really screwed up, he was pissed, "You ungrateful bi-"he didn't finish what he was saying because he focused on kneeing me in the gut. The blow knocked the wind out of me and sent me tumbling to the floor . "Get up! That shouldn't have even hurt!" he was beyond insane. "Yes, Jacob, you did hurt me. You're so much stronger than me." I whimpered. "Shut up!" he roared ,kicking me like a football while I was still on the ground. Then, I heard a loud crack and my breathing became painful. "Get Up!" he screamed in his deep bass voice. I did my best to comply to his order and it hurt badly, but, I managed to stand. As soon as I was up completely he pinned me to the wall with his hot chest. "Now ,bitch, are you going to cheat on me again?" He spoke right in my face flinging spittle into my eyes and mouth. "No, but I-" he interrupted my explanation, " No buts! Are you going to cheat on me again?" he questioned accusingly. This time I gave a straight forward answer, " No" apparently I said something wrong and he began to beat me like the dog he was. The tears no longer fought to stay in my eyes and soaked my face. By the time he was done I was bruised and bleeding , and he just walked out the front door like nothing had happened. _

_End flashback_

That was the first time he hit her it had only gotten worse since. His friends knew about it and tried to stop it a few times but, when they did it made him madder and I wound up in the hospital from a bad motorcycle wreck. That was what he told them anyways. The beatings came every other day, doing just as much damage.

I still went to Forks High School everyday, if I didn't he got mad. I wore long sleeve shirts and jeans everyday. I probably would have anyway since it was cold, rainy Forks. I had to wear a lot of make-up everyday, so I woke up thirty minutes earlier than I normally would have.

On the way to school I decided that I needed to make a new friend today. It was such a random decision I surprised even myself with it. I didn't really care who it was most of the school population knew me ,why, I don't know, but they did.

I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed two new cars immediately, a silver Volvo and a red BMW. She scanned the parking lot for new faces and found them quickly. Five beautifully pale people sat perched on one of the picnic tables in the courtyard. These people would be my the objects of my torture today. I gathered every sliver of courage in my tiny bruised body and walked up to them and said, " Hi, my names Bella. What's yours?" it was a little too cheery for my mood but, I had said it. They all looked at me like a fourth head had just popped off my shoulders. One of the two girls, the one with black spikey hair, got a really far away look in her eyes then she suddenly said, "Hi! My names Alice." she was very hyper sounding and probably a bit of a ditz, but I could live with that. " My names Jasper." He looked and sounded like he was completely confused. The others seemed to follow their lead and said, "Hello Bella, my name is Emmett the Teddy Bear!" he half talked half roared. This earned him a smack on the head by the girl sitting beside him who simply said, "Rosalie." There was one other boy left and he looked like he hated me. Suddenly, I was scared to death, _what if this is one of Jacobs friends. _Then, Alice, got a far away look in her eyes again. Great, she probably has ADD or something. The only one who hadn't told me his name looked shocked and pained and he said, "My names Edward, I am pleased to meet you." Even though he was the last one to introduce himself , he definatly had the most friend potential and, he was H-O-T ,hot! Then I said dumbly, "So your new here right? Would you like me to help you guys to your classes?" Ok so it wasn't totally stupid but, the first part was. Alice answered, "Yes we're new here . We already know where are classes are though but, it was super nice to meet you!" Alice was ecstatic a chorus of half-hearted 'yeah' and 'mmm-hmms' came from the others. "Well maybe we can hang out after school or something?" At that they looked they had all been dropped in ice. Alice got that far away look in her eyes for the third time today. Jasper still looked absolutely clueless and very confused . Edward and Alice both grinned freakishly large grins "Sure! Even better than that why don't you bring pj's and extra clothes and we'll have a slumber party!" Alice was literally jumping for joy. I wasn't so sure about this suggestion _he _already thought I was cheating on him a slumber party with three other guys there wouldn't help matters. "Um, ok I will have to ask Jacob first." I winced when I said his name I just hoped they hadn't seen it. " Um, how about I meet you or I could come to your house and we could go see a movie or something." Jaspers' eyes seemed to suddenly clear and he looked like he wanted to give me a hug. Emmett and Rosalie weren't paying attention they were busy giving each other an oral exam with their tongues. "Ok how about we meet you here at six." Alice suggested. Then, a motorcycle roared into the parking lot and I noticed who it was immediately…Jacob. The last thing I heard was a growl ripping from Edwards' perfectly toned chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long but I accidentally killed my computer… I am at my grandparents typing this and G

**Ok I am so sorry I made you guys wait so long but I accidentally killed my computer… I am at my grandparents typing this and Geek Squad is fixing mine. YAY! Geek Squad! Let the story begin!**

Ch.2

EPOV

They were back in Forks, Washington it had been more than fifty years since they were here last. Time to play the never-ending game of hide the vampires. Alice's thought being sent to my head interrupted my thought process, _Time to go to school! _Emmett's thought followed soon after, _what cars are we taking?_ He was mentally whining, again. "The BMW and the Volvo." I didn't bother saying it louder than I would have if they were right beside me, they would here it just like I heard Emmett say, "Why can't we take my Jeep?" This was a very simple answer, "That thing scares any normal human. Remember what happened to the last guy?" Let's just say, the guy won't be scared of the dark for a while or anything for that matter (sorry if this doesn't make since review and I will try to explain better.) The thing was huge, not to mention insanely expensive for most people, and it stuck out like a sore thumb in this teeny tiny town.

I really didn't want to go to school but for appearances sake I had to. I mumbled, "Lets go." And ran down the stairs to my car with Rosalie right behind me. Rosalie got her car and I got mine. We pulled up front where Alice and Jasper hopped in my car and Emmett in Rose's. When they were almost to school Rosalie was going considerably slower than me and I knew that Emmett was probably distracting her very well. Then, I started getting the mental play-by-play. If I could have thrown up I probably would have. They already had their schedules and the slip that each teacher had to sign so they waited outside on their cars. I heard a truck roaring towards the school about three miles away but, I heard no new thoughts enter my mind _Great, another blank minded human being._ I thought to myself. A few minutes later the truck rumbled into the parking lot of the school and parked four spaces over. The girl inside got out and walked straight towards them right before she was in hearing range I said, " She is either the most blank minded human ever or I can't hear her thoughts." Just as I finished she said, "Hi! My names Bella what's yours?" she said a little to cheerfully for her expression. Alice was having a vision but I was to pre occupied in examining her face to pay attention to what she was seeing. She had on a lot of make-up that much was easy to tell but it didn't look bad it looked like she was trying to hide something on her face. Her eyes were the deepest purest shade of brown I had ever seen and you could tell she was not the shallow type just from her eyes, they also held something else though, was it fear, or pain? Whatever it was it clouded her eyes ever so slightly, just enough to make me want to ask what was wrong. Jasper screamed in my mind as I began to examine her hair _what is she seeing her pain is becoming unbearable! _This was strange Jasper was good at controlling others emotions but before I could look into her mind the vision was over and she was thinking of ways to get Bella to spend the night at our house.

"Hi! My names Alice!" Alice was very happy sounding but her thoughts were unclear and grim. Jasper obediently followed her introduction with " My names Jasper." _What the hell is going on!_ Followed directly behind the introduction in my head. "Hello Bella my name is Emmett!" he half laughed half roared _what'd she think of that!_ "Rosalie" uh-oh she was pissed._ Edward say your name I have got a plan to save her but you have to say your name! _I was completely confused by what she said _you didn't see it did you?_ I shook my head ever so slightly. She recalled the vision and it was of Bella, she was in a white tank top and black short shorts probably about to go to bed. Then I noticed the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and the slap marks on her face.

She looked like she was getting uncomfortable in the silence then she said, "So your new here. Would you like me to help you to your classes?" the only coherent thought I had during the whole two sentences was, does she not have any sense of self-preservation? I mean every other person ever in school with us has steered clear of five blood sucking vampires, not that they knew what we were but there sub conscious survival instincts told them. Then Alice spoke up, "Yes we are new here. We know where are classes are though. It was super nice to meet you!" three mumbled yeahs and mmm-hmms followed her statement including my own. "Well maybe we could hang out after school or something?" she sounded like she was desperate to get away from her house. At that three WHATS! were screamed out in my head along with my own. Alice had a quick vision of us all playing putt-putt down in Port Angeles and going to the movies afterwards. Both Alice and I grinned, "Sure! Even better than that let's have a slumber party!" Alice was in pure ecstasy. She didn't look sure about this but she answered, "Um, okay I will have to ask Jacob first," She winced at the name Jacob, was that the piece of ass from Alice's vision? Then she added, " and how about I meet you guys somewhere?" Then Jasper's face lit up with understanding _I understand now. Alice had a vision of this Jacob person beating her and she died in it didn't she? _The truth of his words hurt but I nodded my head just enough for him to see and he replied _that helps with the off the wall feelings coming from her. You should feel this angst! _All of us who weren't to busy giving each other oral examines had figured it out. "Ok how about we meet you here at six?" Alice asked, and then added, " If it's ok with Jacob of course." Bella took a sharp breath of air at the name Jacob. Then, a motorcycle flew into the parking lot the man on it was pissed you could tell that much from his thoughts but one stuck out in my mind it was this, _Bella will be going home early today. _Bella let out a whisper of "Jacob" then fell unconscious. I was too surprised to catch her before she hit the asphalt. Before I could stop myself a growl ripped out of my chest as the realization that, this was the man that beats her, hit me. I picked her up as soon as she hit the ground and Alice said, " I didn't know he would come here. Edward run. Get her away from her." She didn't have to add fast, I was going the fastest I had ever been by the time she finished the sentence.

**Ok so this is just chapter one in EPOV but , it was very important that you know this in chapter four. The next chapter is funny it has Alice, Emmett, and Jasper's point of view. I would do Rosalie but, it is one of the many thing that I just can't get quite right**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N My dear wonderful readers I am so sorry, yet again, that it has taken so long to post this chapter. Geek squad screwed my computer instead of fixing it and I was in the ER last night, so ,hectic life equals few and far between updates. However , I am now typing this on my own computer that I fixed. I am out of the hospital and my mom is getting tired of endless fan fiction summaries so I should meet little to no resistance from now on. Let the story begin!!**

**Ch.3**

**APOV(Alice)**

We had to run away from here to where, I don't know. We could stay and fight him but suspicions might arise if he went flying into the trees with five thirsty vamps after him at supersonic speed.

None of the possible decisions he thought of ended with her alive whether he meant to kill her or not. "I don't know why he's here, but long story short his intentions aren't to invite us for tea. Edward run with her , get her away we all have to go." it was the only way I saw to save her at the present. Before I completely finished the sentence Edward was gone running ,with her unconscious body in his arms, to the woods. The tardy bell rang, " Guys, we'll be moving trucks today. It can't even look like she came to school today." They were confused but I didn't elaborate. They didn't move so I explained. " The guy who pulled up on the motorcycle beats her. We have to get her away or she'll die tonight. Edward is taking her to our house ,we have to remove evidence before we leave." Emmett was shocked then I got a vision, Emmett beating the crap out of a white blob which I assumed was Motorcycle dude. " Emmett not yet, not here at least." then I assigned jobs . "Jasper, take care of the truck don't destroy it she may need something out of it ,take it to the house. Emmett, keep the guy away from anywhere Bella was today, keep him from looking for her, distract him. Rosalie, find and clean out her locker she won't be coming back to school here and if you have time get her cross-country things too." My voice was very demanding and no one bothered to dispute me. " Be back here in less than five minutes." I managed to say before they ran off to their various tasks. I sat down on the bench and began scanning the future.

**EmPOV(Emmett)**

_Yes! I get to annoy the living shit out this son of a - Oh! There he is! _" Hi, what your name?" I said in a very good, fake excited voice. "Jacob." he said flatly and angrily. " My names Joe." Yep ,I lied but hey, he was kinda freaky looking right now, even for me ,"Are you new here? Can I please take you to your classes?" this was my best 'I'm five and annoying' voice. " No and no." This wasn't getting me anywhere, "Well ,why are you here?" "Looking for my fiancée." it was an automatic response but I could tell he was getting pissed, A_nd the fun has just begun_ I thought to myself. Jacob tried to walk by me but I stepped in front of him seemingly by accident, " Your getting married! To who? When? Can I come?" I sounded more like a two or three year old now, my specialty. He was getting really pissed off but said, " Bella Swan and hell no." his anger was visible now. He shoved by me and began to walk off so I took the last step, the one to send him over the edge, "Can I go on a date with you?" I could hardly believe I was playing gay but it worked he stopped cold, " What!?" I had done it, " Do I look gay?" This was about to get very interesting. I decided on what to say and said, " Well, kinda… I mean-" Jacob punched me in the face, I almost laughed but decided against it. Then he said the cheesiest fight line ever, " So, Joe, how would you like to die?" he growled like a dog and I punched him in the gut with a crumb of my well contained strength and he doubled over in pain. "Fist fight!" I roared. For the finishing touch I slammed him into the lockers then ran like a flea out of Hades to meet the others. When I got out side Jasper said, "Fist fight?" he raised his eyebrow as if to say 'how on earth did that happen' but he just shrugged it off. "Yep! It was very fun too." Alice looked at me, then Jasper and said, " Whatever, lets go." and Alice took off ,without hesitation, to the cars. Alice drove the Volvo, Rosalie drove the BMW while I had shotgun, and Jasper carried the truck to the house. In ten minutes we were at the house with Jasper already there. Bella was apparently conscious now and her heart sounded strange. We walked in and sat ourselves on one of the two big black sofas **(A/N what is the difference between a couch and a sofa anyway?)** Bella was sitting as close to the door as she could get and Edward was sitting near her but a little farther away than normal distance. Jasper and I sat on the other couch with Alice and Rosalie on our laps. We were waiting for Carlisle to return from his night shift at the hospital, at that thought he walked in the door, " Hello everyone." he set his bag down and said, "Why aren't you at school?" We all shot a glance at Bella then he noticed her trying to slowly disappear on the couch.

**A/N Ok people next chapter is huge! Magnificent! Muchos importante! Should have it up tomorrow but, I am not afraid to hold it hostage. Actually, I will hold it hostage until I get fifteen reviews I have had more than two hundred hits and have like eight reviews. Flames are welcomed as well as praise and CC. Oh yeah how did you like Emmett acting for the other team? Will hold hostage, do not forget…. **


	4. Confession

**A/N Ok, so by luck I have more than fifteen reviews so you get chapter four. Pay attention a lot of stuff happens. I don't own The Twilight sagas…DON'T RUB IT IN! I shall begin.**

**Ch.4**

EPOV (Emmett)

Edward spoke up, "Bella," he waived a hand at her even though she was the only unknown person in the room, "passed out when some guy on a motorcycle pulled into the parking lot." he shook his head slightly then began to talk at a pitch only we could hear, "He hits her, she would have died tonight." Bella hadn't heard anything but didn't like having a conversation right in front of her that she couldn't hear. "She doesn't know what we are of course." Jeez, talk about having a conversation in front of someone who can't hear it. Carlisle then spoke to Bella in a human pitch, "Who was the boy?" she looked up sheepishly, "Jacob Black." she whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear it. Carlisle considered for a second then said, "How do you know him?" she didn't answer the question so he asked another one, "Where do you live?" we all tuned in to hear the answer but all that happened was silent tears dripping down her cheeks she took a deep breath and answered, "In La Push, with him." the pity level in the room rose about 10 degrees. "Do you have parents?" the question sounded so painful even to me I wasn't sure if I should stay or leave. She nodded 'yes' and broke into sobs no longer trying to silence them. Jasper began to send calming waves to everyone but Carlisle stopped him saying, "Let her cry." _I wonder how long that'll last._

JPOV (Jasper)

Following Carlisle's directions was rarely this hard. The pain, no, agony is a better word was rolling off her physical, emotional, and mental pain were all there. She felt so unwanted, insecure, bound to secrecy, and scared it was suffocating me even though oxygen wasn't needed. Around the room everyone was trying to empathize, except Edward his emotions confused me pain and love?

After five minutes her pain wasn't dissolving only intensifying. For the first time ever I purposely opposed Carlisle, I sent immense waves of calm to Bella. Her sobs of pain finally began to dissolve into emptiness and embarrassment. Then to my surprise, she spoke, "My mom sent me here to live with my dad. A couple months later he said that I needed to get a job to help pull my weight around the house. I couldn't find one so he kicked me out. I lived in my truck for a while and Jacob found out. His dad had recently died and he told me to move in with him. I accepted the offer graciously, because, at the time we had been dating for over a year." she spoke at a normal unwavering pitch but her emotions were anything but. The calm kept her from sobs again "I need to know and don't lie, please. Does Jacob hurt you?" I abruptly stopped the calm so we might get a truer and elaborate answer. She just nodded no sobs or anything she was terrified. A single tear rolled down her cheek and it hurt me more than the sobbing. I needed to leave this was too much. To try and make this bearable for me I sent calming waves to Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme to lighten my emotional load. Carlisle spoke his voice laced with sorrow, " I will need to do a routine check-up as well as a pelvic exam. I can do it here or at the hos-" he was cut off by her screaming, "No!" then she added, " I mean no thank you. If I must be treated I want to be treated here." he nodded. "Give me a moment to set up in my office." He walked out. "I know what you are." We all about fell out even though it was impossible. She knew.

**Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What do you think? Huh? Huh? Oh well Chapter five shall be held hostage until 25 reviews have been written. It will be posted within that day.**


	5. Doomed

**A/N you all probably hate me for having 25 reviews to get this update but hey, it was annoying. Oh yes I just realized I hadn't put this in any of the chapters I don't care if you flame me it doesn't bother me at all it is just one's real thoughts on the story. Flame me, praise me I will still thank you. Ok back to the story…**

Ch. 5

Edward broke the awkward silence I had created, "Bella, what do you mean?" it was a good question to ask but still not an answer. I pushed a little more, "You know species werewolf, _vampire_, fairy, goblin, those." I used a slightly accusing tone on the word vampire. They all looked like they could've passed out. "How do you know about us?" he looked like he had been in a fight and lost. I had hoped against hope he wouldn't ask that but, I knew I needed to tell them.

I took a deep breathe and began my tale, "When I still lived with Charlie I was kidnapped, by vampires. They sucked my blood and left me alone, in the woods, dying. They had red eyes and were extremely…uh, coordinated" I knew the next part would be hard. "A fire began to burn in my neck. Not even a whole second later another came, one like you, and sucked on me. I didn't understand at the time but, he was drawing the venom out. His eyes were like yours and he was so civilized, unlike the others. His name was Christopher Damien Lee Douglas." Tears burned my throat and eyes. "We were friends…"the tears rolled down my cheeks for the umpteenth time today, "He disappeared." I took a deep breath and shivered.

"He had a special gift; he could inflict physical pain and take it away." I wiped away the tears and took another deep breath. "You guys have special powers. Alice, you can see the future or have visions of some type. Jasper, you can probably influence or change emotions. Edward, I can't tell for sure but, I think you can hear others' thoughts." I studied all of them hoping I hadn't left one out. "Am I right?" I left no way for them to lie.

They were far past passing out more like having a heart attack. "We…I… uh, don't know what to say." Carlisle walked in and spoke, "You, Bella, are correct but you shouldn't know so much. Tell me more about Christopher."

This pushed me, practically a nuclear bomb, over the edge. "His name is _Christopher Damien Lee Douglas_." No one was allowed to call him one of his names except for me and I still held that right, to me alone. I don't like having the subject changed." I felt Jasper start to try to calm me, "Oh don't you dare!" I practically spat at him. I began to think devious thoughts about various ways I could torture him and take him on. Alice must have had a vision because soon she took a defensive crouch in front of Jasper and growled no, check that roared at me. In reaction to her display Emmett protected Rosalie and Carlisle protected Esme. What surprised me most was when Edward crouched in front of me and let out a ground shaking wall breaking roar. Then suddenly I realized what I had done and what I could have done. My legs turned to Jelly and I collapse on the floor in a weeping pile of family destroyer.

Now, I didn't do this because of what I had done to the family in a matter of seconds. I cried because this is what Damien had done to save me from Charlie. **(A/N Ok Bella calls Christopher by one of all his names he will be referred to as Christopher, Damien, Lee, and Douglas in following chapters. It will make sense later.)** Sometime during my crying session I had assumed the fetal position in someone's hard, cold lap. A new round of tears came when I realized the last person to hold me, and love me, like this was Christopher. The truth was, I loved him and he loved me. He saved me. He left me. He couldn't change me. Yet, I still loved him. I wasn't quiet sure but I think I mumbled parts of my thought process through my tears. My sobbing had reduced to whimpers and I was futile in my attempt to dry my eyes with my tear soaked shirt. I raised my head from my knees and the world spun slightly. When I looked up what I noticed almost scared me to death.

I was sitting in Edwards lap with Alice rubbing my back, Esme stroking my hair, Jasper and Carlisle trying to keep me warm, and Rosalie was trying to wipe all the tears away. I had cried so hard I didn't even notice them trying to soothe me so I wondered how long I had been crying. "How long have I cried." Jasper glanced over at the clock and answered, "About two hours." _What_! I mentally screamed at myself it had barely felt like ten minutes! After a while my stomach growled and Emmett gave me some food.

A grilled chicken salad with a cherry vanilla coke from Sonic (Fast food place strictly in south east as far as I know of.) I calmed my nerves more and let me relax a little more. "Jasper I am sorry. You can use your power anytime you think I need it or its in my best interest." then I added, "Whether I know that last part or not." Then I turned to Carlisle, "I am sorry." "You needn't apologize. It is fine. We are okay as are you." Suddenly Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward's went unfocused she mumbled, "Oh shit." then came back to the real world. Edward came back a second later and said, "Oh double shit." Jasper looked about to suffocate and said, "Oh triple shit." Edward and Alice said in unison, " We're doomed."

**A/N The next chapter shall be held hostage, peaceably of course, till I get forty reviews. I live for the things!**


	6. Hunting

**A/N Ok guys the next chapter after this might take a bit longer to update but hey who knows maybe if I get enough reviews I will get incredibly motivated and give you the next chapter faster…hint hint**

**Ch.6**

**Hunting**

JPOV(Jacob) (**At school searching for her**)

_Where is Bella?_ She wasn't in class or at her locker.I inhaled deeply searching for her scent._ Ah-hah_ I found it at an empty parking space I followed it across the lot to other parking spaces where I picked up another scent.

Leech. I picked her scent out of the leeches scent and followed it into the woods behind the school. A leech was with her, all over her, by himself in the woods.

The treaty no longer complied, it was_ my_ Bella. I went flying into the woods changing into my wolf form mid-air, hitting the ground full wolf.

Today the leeches would die, all of them. The best part, Bella will see it all yet remember none.

**A/N This should inspire reviews…leave a review quickly so I can post the next chapter today!!**


	7. Running

**A/N I now have a poll up that will affect the whole story. Voting will be closed October 18. Something you need to know about Christopher Damien Lee Douglas and Bella. Bella calls him one of his four names she doesn't realize this but when he was being very gentlemanly and Edward-like she called him Christopher. When he goofed off and acted very Emmett-like she called him Damien. When he was being very compassionate and caring, Jasper-like, she called him Lee. Now she doesn't connect the Cullen's with his four names that's just something to help you understand. See he's all our favorite Cullen's rolled into one! **

Ch.7

Hurting

BPOV

"Bella, what is Jacob?" Edward asked. I winced at the name even though I tried not to. I immediately knew what he meant and answered him, "He's a werewolf. Well, actually from what I've read more like shape-shifters but, they call themselves werewolves."

"He doesn't know I know it's supposed to be a secret. I saw him change one time after a…_encounter."_ I trusted them but not enough to tell them everything he did, not yet at least. Then I thought about something, if Carlisle did that examine he would figure out _everything. _I scanned my mind for something to tell them so they wouldn't want me here. Jacob may have hurt me beyond belief but if they sent him to jail too many others would be at risk of Jacobs' temper. If they found out the extent of my injuries they would send him to jail.

Carlisle chose that moment to walk in, "Bella, I'm ready." I freaked out, "Jacob will come. He'll kill all of you for taking me. He thinks I'm his imprint." Tears burned behind my eyes. I knew I would have to leave soon, and quickly. I knew he would kill them, I didn't doubt it for a second. In my mind I was going to be examined so it would through Alice off. I stood up walking towards Carlisle who was closest to the door and Jasper said, "There's no reason to be scared."

_If only he knew. My Lee would know, he would understand. _I started to become hopeful then remembered _He's gone._ A physical pain ripped through my chest at the memories. I fought the flashback but lost.

_Flashback_

_I was in my truck, sobbing. Charlie had finally taken everything from me. No that wasn't true I still had Jacob. He approved of Jacob because of Billy. _

_I heard a light tap on the passenger's side window. I jumped and hit my head on the steering wheel. "Ow!" I peered out my window and didn't see anything. _

_I rolled over onto my side in the long bench seat and using my jacket as a pillow tried to catch some sleep. _

_Suddenly the door opened and a gust of cold air shot up my leg. I sat up and looked at the person who had opened the locked door. Before I could speak he said, "Good idea Victoria. She's petrified. Laurent you may do the honors." _

_Then I heard I high pitched cat-like voice screech, "James don't you dare kill her I want to." Before what she said registered in my brain I felt a cold, hard object hit my head. I saw stars for a second before everything went black, wonderfully black._

_End flashback_

I looked up from my trance and noticed everyone gawking at me. I, of course, blushed profusely and asked, "Uh what are you looking at?" This seemed to snap them out of it and Edward said, "You looked just like Alice when she has a vision. What were you seeing?" My mind snapped back to my previous conundrum. "Nothing," I answered. Carlisle said, "Follow me." and I did the first thing I thought of, I ran. I didn't even stop to look behind me to see if they would follow.

I knew they could catch me if they wanted to but I hoped they didn't want to.For the sake of there lives I hoped and prayed they wouldn't follow. I ran until my vision was so blurry, with tears, I had to stop. I cried for me. I cried because they had wanted to help me and I ran from them. I cried because I was going back to Jacob, who I wanted to get away from for so long. I fell onto the ground, no longer able to hold myself up. I was no longer crying, I was sobbing.

I was heaving through my tears just trying to get much needed oxygen to my, now sore.muscles. I had to start running again but I couldn't breathe right to do so. I was somewhere near the main road, I could hitch a ride back to La Push if I could just get up, but my muscles wouldn't comply with my demand so I just sobbed harder.

Then, without warning, a pair of huge, hot arms picked me up from the ground, where I sat still trying to catch my breath.

**A/N Ok, is fifty five reviews too much this week? I need to set it high since I might not update for a while and need some inspiration.**


	8. Lunge

**A/N Wow guys! 57! That's amazing I will make this chapter as long as I possibly can and not make it seem as though I am rambling like I am now!**

**Ch. 8**

**EPOV (**_**When Bella ran out.**_**)**

**Bella bolted out of the house, going faster than I believed a human possibly could. Before we even had time to go after Alice fell into a fitful vision.**

_**Bella was at the end of our drive way, two miles away, when huge white blur came and picked up her sobbing body. I growled in her defense, still watching the vision, as it fast forwarded. **_

_**Then the vision completely drew me in again. Her and the blur were in the house where she had beaten to death in Alice's vision. Bella began to beg to this blur, "Jacob please, please! I'll never go back please just don't hurt me any more!" the raw fear in her voice sliced my stone skin like a knife. The blur, which I know knew was Jacob, carried her back a short dim hallway and into a tiny bedroom. He threw her onto the bed and I heard her a snap as she crashed onto her own arm. Bella screamed, not from pain, begging, "Jacob! Please anything! Please don't do this again!" she was sobbing, "I'll never go back to them again! Please don't!" That was her last ditch effort before he climbed on top of her and crashed his mouth to hers.**_

_**As he did so I heard another snap, her nose, and blood started gushing. **_**I couldn't watch the crimson fluid stream out of her nose without me wanting to lick it, drink it, and drain it from her lifeless body. I knew what Jacob had done and I knew that he would do it again probably killing her this time. Before I gave an explanation I ran out of the house at top speed, fear drove me even faster, I thought I might go airborne. The others followed without hesitation.**

**In a few scarce seconds I leapt near the place where Bella should have been. What I saw filled me with rage, so that I saw red for a few precious moments before I reacted. Jacob bent picking her and rubbing her back against places an unmarried lady should never touch, let alone rubbed against. **

**Then before I had even thought anything out I said quickly and softly, "Emmett get Bella take her to the house." I tuned my hearing over to Bella, she was gasping for air, not in pleasure but in fear and pain. "Carlisle her breathing is raspy and shallow she might need some help."**

**Alice the slowest runner of the bunch appeared beside me, "He will fight well. Don't do anything to get yourself hurt." she slightly frowned.**

**This was anything but reassuring but I continued with my less than half formed plan. At supersonic speed Emmett ran up behind the dog and grabbed Bella, gently, in his thick cold arms. He began to run towards the house without so much as a glance behind him, Carlisle followed a half second later do to the fact he was kissing Esme.**

**We all assumed fighting stances and defensive crouches before he let out an ear shattering howl from his human throat. The howl was so loud it left my ears ringing but I spoke despite the fact, "Why are you here? This is our ground! You are breaking the treaty of your grandfathers! Why are you taking her? She doesn't want you, doesn't need you!" by the end I was spitting venom out to him, or so it felt.**

**I was so self absorbed I gave no thought to Alice's shriek or Jaspers simultaneous gasp. Then reality came back to me and I said, "What is it?" I didn't show any sign of talking and I whispered it barely loud enough for Alice to hear who was right beside me. **_**He is going to take her to her father. That other that was just his memories' fantasy. The things he has planned they're horrid and painful, even for us. **_**She tried to hide the images but one or two especially horrendous ones slipped into my head. I, however, was thankful. **

**Jacob spoke, "I don't need your permission to come **_**save**_** her!" he was reaching boiling point. "Besides, I don't want that lying, backstabbing, cheating bitch around anymore anyways." He began to tremble, "Give her to me." he tried to intimidate me but it didn't work. "No" I calmly replied. He began to tremble more, then try to rein in his anger, "Give her to me now!" he growled. "No" just the same as before. "I am taking her to her father, Chief Swan, he will take care of her." the strange thing is he actually truly believed what he was saying.**

**Suddenly, Jacob shook violently and turned wolf right in front of our very own eyes. Russet fur sprung from his skin, his khaki cargo shorts and white t-shirt were shredded in seconds. His dark brown eyes became golden and wolf-like. **

**Since he had no coherent thoughts I was shocked when he tried to jump me out of nowhere. I easily dodged this unexpected effort and sustained a crouch. I looked behind me to see Jasper shaking, "What the hell is wrong with you?" **

**I had never seen a vampire involuntarily shake and that was definitely involuntary. **_**Too much anger**_**. Was all I got from him between mental gasps of unneeded air.**

"**Emmett get over here now!!" I screamed. Bossing them around didn't feel right and I knew I would have to apologize later by buying them all something expensive.**

**Jacob jumped to me again teeth barred this time, looking for flesh. I simply dodged him but was slightly shaken by the fact he was so mad that he had no coherent thoughts. We would have to fight him but, I would wait until Emmett got here t, the strongest of us all. That very second Emmett came running in and said, "Whoa!" like a kid who had just seen the Wii they got for Christmas. Then, I heard A human voice inter my head…**

_**I was gonna make it longer but I seriously need some sleep I only stayed up this late to appease you so now you must please me with reviews!!**_


	9. To the death

OK I know I am completely cruel but I made a really bad grade in American History and let's just say I wouldn't be typing this

OK I know I am completely cruel but I made a really bad grade in American History and let's just say I wouldn't be typing this if I was at home so consider yourselves lucky. Extremely lucky…

Ch.9

The sound of a car driving down the road we were currently standing at with six vampires and a pissed off werewolf jogged my mind. The sound of a human voice entering my head saying _I hope Bret likes his present it cost me an arm and a leg…_ Made me run off into the forest to save the civilian. Everyone followed hearing the rumble of the old car coming down the road. Jacob thought we were scared and willingly followed not even listening to the screams of his pack, in his head that I heard, to stop. We were now near the house and he was getting closer so I decided this was as good of a place as any to fight him. This would no doubt be a fight to death…

**Ok I know you hate me but my sister is gonna beat me over the head with a baseball bat if I don't let her on the computer soon and I want to update shopping in the shadow of doom tonight. I have no doubt she would actually do it either…**

**!LovelyCullen24! **


	10. Loosing

Hey guys thank you for all the concern and well wishes. My best friend is still depressed and angry at the world but I understand for him. School is becoming easier and I now know what the problem is but that, my dear readers, is an even longer story than this one. My soon to be ex step mom is finally letting up and I am seeing my three year old half sister, Ella, on a weekly basis. The anxiety is still here only increasing but all the reviews just made this chapter so easy to write. On with the story…

Ch. 10  
I jerked around to find my whole family only a second behind me. Wait; there were only four Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper! Jasper wasn't here! Then I heard his thoughts Ugh the anger, the furry rage, too much anger I'll go fuzzy if this doesn't stop soon.

The thing was, he truly believed it too. He appeared in the clearing with the wolf less than a second behind and Jasper was so pain consumed he didn't realize it, at all.

The wolf made a split second decision to lunge for Jasper. Before I could even yell a warning Jaspers' abdomen was in the mutts' mouth and he was trying to rip open his stomach by shaking his head. Suddenly pain, pure and magnified pain, was burned into us making Alice cry immediately understanding that Jasper was feeling. All of this immobilizing pain and unable to control his power enough to draw it back in to him like he always does.

I was the first one to break the comatose pain trance and race to Jaspers side. I first tried to pull Jasper out of the monsters grasp only to realize that I was only making his granite skin rip farther and venom was flowing, like blood, from the wounds.

I ran around and jumped onto his back pulling the hair at the scruff of his neck with all my might. His grip on Jasper only became tighter as a last ditch effort I went to rear and jerked his tail so hard clumps of hair where left lifeless in my cold hands.

Fortunately this effectively worked and Jaspers body was dropped and the rest broke their trances as well and were running to him. All this had taken place in less than five seconds yet, it felt like hours.

Before I could react that dog turned on me and pinned me with his humungous clumsy paws. His gigantic, powerful jaws clamped down on my head and ripped it almost all the way off. I know longer cared what anyone was thinking I just thought about how much unbelievable pain I was in and if Bella was safe from this thing. Someone had an ingenious idea to throw the kill set wolf off me and into the woods. As I heard the wood splinter from the tree he had shattered I began to wonder how my head, arms, and legs were going to get back together.

The oddest sensation filled me and I was crawling myself back together as my family watched in horror and as Bella watched in pain. I wasn't sure which of my genius family members brought her from outside or if they had brought her at all. The strange tingly sensation quickly turned to pain as my head met my shoulders and one of my pieces of leg.

I felt wet goop around me and on me too with a deep breath of air I realized it was venom: my venom. I was bleeding venom just like Jasper had. More pain caused me to writhe as an arm went back into socket. I now had enough parts of my body gained back, painfully I might add, that I could sit up and look around. I now had both of my legs even though I wasn't sure when that second one came in to play.

Jasper wasn't out here and everyone looked extremely worried. Finally Carlisle asked the question that everyone seemed to want to know the answer to. Quite frankly I did to I didn't see the big deal. Maybe that was the problem maybe it wasn't seeing maybe smelling? No wasn't that, tasting no, nothing but my own venom there…unfortunately.

Whoa! What was that Mr. Brain?! I yelled at my brain so loud I was surprised my family didn't hear it. Carlisle drew in a long deep breath and slowly released it, not exactly a sigh but close enough.

"Uh…well um…" Carlisle was speechless something big was happening, "Edward, well, what am I thinking?" I immediately answered back, "That's ridiculous, Carlisle, I can…" I trailed off as I noticed the always-present murmur was gone. I gasped and jerked my head around and at that moment my only appendage I was still missing decided to hop on. This was the most painful and I groaned when the pain was over I tried once more to find that murmur but, could find it nowhere.

Ok, so use your imagination as to which appendage that was spoken of. Oh yes and ultra thanks to my beta!  
Les vents de peste-Ne tenez rien contre moi-Confiance dans moi-Toujours voir-N'oubliez jamais-Que j'ai fait-Plus ainsi-Que j'ai dit-Ne juger pas-Permettez-moi d'être-Pardonnez et Oublier-Sera toujours-Ma devise.


	11. I Ran

I **decided that this story needed to end and end quickly I have left all you, dear readers, hanging for a painfully long time and this shall be the last chapter of this story. I feel as if this story started out well but I don't have what it takes to keep my readers so after I finish my stories that are still in progress I will not be writing anymore fan fictions for the time being. This chapter changed dramatically from what I first intended it to be but I hope it is still as good as the chapter I had planned. On with this ever decaying story…**

BPOV

_He had lost his ability to read minds! I thought that was impossible! _Painful tears filled my eyes as I realized I had ruined the bond between the members of this loving family and they would never forgive me. I had ruined their lives, at this realization I turned and left running as fast as I could away from the awful scene that lay before me. Edward had run inside to Jasper who may have lost his power as well. None of them would notice I was gone until it was hopefully too late. I ran towards the highway and towards the home that had always been my prison, but now was my haven. I ran and I ran for what seemed like endless ages to the only place that would allow me what I so desperately longed for. As I ran a song by Linkin Park played through my head and I thought about how true it was.

Leave Out All the Rest, Linkin Park

I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared

_No one will be scared for me when I am gone_

But no one else listened, cause no one else cared

_I did find someone who cared, and listened but I ruined their lives. I cant live knowing I did such a horrid thing._

After my dreaming I woke with this fear, what am I leaving when I am done here?

_I'm leaving that poor family in peace; I'll never cause them pain again._

So if you're asking me I want you to know

When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done help me leave behind some reason to be missed

_It would be asking to much to ask them to forget what I did for them I am an awful person, I should never be missed._

And don't resent me when you're feeling empty keep me in your memory,

_Please just forget about me, you deserve to resent me, I ruined everyone's life._

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

The rest of the song faded from my mind as I reached my destination determined to at least fix one wrong before I was killed, whether by Jacob or myself. As I reached the door it was flung open and Jacobs massive hands were around my throat in seconds. I didn't struggle and I didn't beg forgiveness I hung there at the mercy of the beast who was now my savior from this life I could no longer lead. He drug me inside out of the public eye where he would most likely end my life for me.

As the world began to fade around the edges my refusal to beg him for life seemed stupid, in fact coming here at all was stupid. I said, with my last breath the only thing that had any possibility of saving my pathetic life, "I did nothing with Edward, they kidnapped me and forced me to tell." At my final words he squeezed my neck harder and the life left my limp body as the darkness of death was welcomed into my soul. No one would find me and I would cause no one pain. My life was over and I needn't have a purpose other than to cause pain to the ones I love, this was the only way to save them…

**Fin!**


End file.
